This invention relates to construction toy sets and systems and more particularly to construction toy sets and systems utilizing interconnectable gender type component features.
There are many types of interconnectable construction toy elements disclosed in the prior art, including many issued US patents and foreign patents. The various construction toys sets and systems disclosed in the prior art present varying opportunities for play and for exploring and developing creativity for the user, with varying degrees of success.
The prior art construction toy sets and systems present varying types of genderless and gender type connections and present varying opportunities for and varying flexibility in interconnecting the interconnectable elements in constructing element assemblies from the construction elements.
It is an objective of the present invention to present a construction toy set with construction elements having new interconnection features which provide for new interconnection options and flexibility and for new assembly options and flexibility for a user, who may be a child, a young person, or an adult.
It is the further objective of the present invention to provide a construction toy set having construction elements which provide for position and rotation options in addition to interconnection options for the user.